Una Razón para Seguir
by HatsuneMegurine
Summary: Porque estar en un mundo donde no hay ninguna razon para seguir viviendo? o eso creía. One-Shot Luka x Miku


**Una Razón para Seguir  
**

Tengo escases de ideas a si que me inspire en la cancion Tower de Luka Megurine

Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen y solo los tome para hacer esta historia

* * *

¿Que hice mal?.. ¿por qué nadie.. nadie se acuerda de mi?..

Pensé mientras estaba parada sobre el barandal de este puente colgante desolado, mirando hacia las oscuras aguas profundas, dejando caer mis lágrimas que la brisa helada hacia que se vallan junto al viento perdiéndose en el aire.

Cuatro años.. cuatro años que los conozco.. y siempre estuve a su lado cuando me necesitaran.. y cuando los necesito.. me doy cuenta que.. estoy sola.

Pensé que tenía una familia.. que al menos en todo este tiempo.. tan siquiera después de cuatro años me digieran.. feliz cumpleaños. Crei que almenos Miku se acordaria, aunque.. no puedo culparla, hace solo un año que nos conocemos.

Siempre que se olvidaban de esta fecha tan importante para mi, ellos se disculpaban y yo aceptaba sus disculpas, pero.. ¿por qué nadie se acuerda?.. yo siempre me acuerdo de ellos, incluso desde que los conocí siempre organizaba sus fiesta de cumpleaños, siempre les aviso a todos para que nadie se les olvidara, pero.. nunca nadie se preocupa por mi.

Siento que solo estoy demás, que solo puedo llegar a ser **algo** cuando me necesitan.

No puedo evitar ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, me hace sentir bien ayudar a la gente, pero me duele en el alma saber que cuando necesito ayuda no hay nadie a mi alrededor.

Trato de ser buena persona, no se que estoy haciendo mal.

A veces me encierro en mi cuarto solo para llorar pensando que tal vez el mundo sería un lugar mejor si ya no estoy en el, ya que solo sería un estorbo para los demás. Pero desde que entro en mi vida pense que las cosas serían diferentes, que ella sería diferente.

Miku.. tu eras el único rayo de luz en mi vida, pero creo que serás mas feliz sin mi.. que todos serán mas felices.. sin mi

Tuve la esperanza de que en todo el día alguien, que almenos ella, me felicitara al menos por ser mi cumpleaños, pero parece que este año de nuevo nadie se acordó.

El primer año entendí que nadie se acordara, ya que solo había pasado un año en que los conocí.

El segundo año me dolio un poco porque se habían acordado varias semanas después.

Pero el que mas dolor me hiso sentir, fue el tercer año. Se acordaron un día después solo por una casualidad.

FLASHBACK

Habían llamado a todos los cantantes: Kaito, Meiko, Lily, Rin, Len, Miki, Gakupo, Gumi y yo, y también a la chica nueva que hace solo una semana había firmado su contrato.

Nos reunieron para informarnos como sería un concierto próximo. Yo fui la última en llegar ya que me estaba lavando los ojos para que nadie notara mis lagrimas de la noche anterior.

Abrí la puerta y entre sin hacer mucho ruido.

Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, hablando entre ellos. Nadie había notado que estaba ahí, solo Miku noto mi presencia. Entre cabizbaja para que no vieran la tristeza que me invadía, acercándome a una cilla para sentarme.

\- Luka.. ¿paso algo?... – me pregunto Miku al notar que estaba actuando mas extraño de lo normal - ¿estas bien?, te veo algo triste – me alegraba saber que al menos ella se preocupara por mi, pero me deprimia que alguien que apenas conocia me tratara mejor que las personas que conozco hace años.

\- S-si.. estoy bien.. e-es solo que… – empecé a hablar tímida con la voz algo quebrada que ella no había notado, pero fui interrumpida al escuchar que el que nos había reunido acababa de entrar por la misma puerta de donde yo había ingresado.

\- Bueno, los he reunido aquí para entregarles esto… – mostro a todos las hojas que tenía en las manos - que ustedes tienen que llenar. Deberán poner que canciones cantaran y que día se hará el concierto.. eso ultimo se los dejo a decidir entre ustedes, pero tiene que ser en una fecha próxima – ser acerco para entregarnos una hoja a cada uno – cuando terminen, déjenlas sobre la mesa, luego vendré a buscarlas -

Termino de repartir las hojas y salió sin nada mas que decir.

Yo trate de completarlo lo mas rápido posible para salir de ese lugar antes de que quebrara en llanto, pero la última línea que decía **Fecha** me impedía salir de ese lugar.

Todos empezaron a hablar preguntándose entre ellos que día seria. Yo como siempre, quede excluida de sus conversaciones haciéndome entender que mi opinión no valía nada. Solo guarde silencio.

\- Oigan.. que día estaría bien para ustedes? – pregunto el peli-azul mirando a los demás que estaban a su alrededor.

\- Para mi estaría bien dentro de un mes – dijo Gumi hundiendo en el sofa con una expresión de fatiga.

\- Dijo que debería ser en una fecha próxima – la regaño Lily.

\- No hay que aprovecharnos de su gentileza – dijo Meiko.

Esa frase me sonó tan irónica.

\- Me gustaría que fuera dentro de una semana – dijo Rin algo ansiosa.

\- A mi también me gustaría que fuera dentro de una semana – dijo Len que estaba sentado alado de su hermana.

\- Por mi esta bien – el peli-morado hablo no dándole mucha importancia.

Miki, Gumi, Kaito y Meiko también asintieron. Luego todos pusieron su vista sobre Miku dándome la sensación de que yo fuera invisible aunque estuviera alado de ella.

\- Creo que estaría bien en una semana..- hablo con su simpática sonrisa – ¿pero alguien sabe que día sería?, es que no recuerdo que fecha es hoy -

Yo sabía que día era, serian siete días a partir de hoy, a si que pude poner la fecha rápidamente para luego irme.

\- Luka.. ¿ya terminaste? – me pregunto Miku.

Yo solo asentí sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

\- Nos podrías decir que fecha es hoy?.. es que nadie se acuerda –

Sentía como un nudo en mi garganta que no podía tragar. Pude contener mis lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No puede ser que nadie se acordara.

\- E-es… - empece a hablar con la voz algo temblorosa, cubriéndome los ojos con mi cabello rosado – t-treinta y uno de enero – solté difícilmente.

Me levante del asiento y puse la hoja sobre la mesa, para luego dar media vuelta he irme.

\- Gracias Luka – me agradeció frunciendo el seño no entendiendo el porque de mi actitud.

Me aleje de ellos de forma fría, con el paso apresurado, escuchando el sonido de las lapiceras moviéndose sobre las hojas. A solo unos centímetros de la puerta escuche como alguien me llamada.

\- Espera.. – me llamo la atención Miku con un tono algo preocupado - ¿dijiste.. treinta y uno de enero? –

Solo me quede parada frente a la puerta sin decir nada, pero luego solo alcance a decir un simple y dolido - Si -

\- Eso..significa que ayer.. fue tu cumpleaños? – no se como pero ella sabia que día era mi cumpleaños.

Mire lentamente hacia atrás con los ojos llorosos que estaban al borde del llanto.

Todos colocaron su ojos sobre mi para luego intercambiar entre ellos miradas de culpa.

\- Hay Luka lo siento… entonces.. era por eso que estabas actuando se esa forma – no se porque ella se disculpaba, además de ser nueva se preocupaba por mi y eso que no nos conocíamos bien.

Los demás también empezaron a disculparse pero no se porque me hacían sentir peor.

\- E-esta bien.. entiendo – dije con una triste sonrisa, aunque en verdad no entendía.

Me apresure para salir rápido de ese lugar, pero por desgracia ya no pude aguantar mas y deje salir las lagrimas que cayeron al piso formando un rastro de puntos que eran visibles para los que me estaban viendo.

Abrí la puerta pero antes de que la cerrara, ya estando del otro lado, solté un sollozo que fácilmente pudieron escuchar.

Salí corriendo, con las lágrimas que salían sin parar, queriendo escapar del sufrimiento que me provocaban.

Me encerré en mi habitación por tres días con un llanto incesante. Miku fue la única que vino a consolarme, diciendo que no volvería a ocurrir, eso era lo que siempre me decían, esas palabras ya no tenían un significa para mi, pero al escuchar esas palabras de parte de ella sentía como mi corazón se calmaba, provocaba algo en mi que ninguna otra persona lo hacia.

Luego de que me recompuse de mi estado depresivo, todos siguieron actuando como si nada, tratándome como si fuera basura.

Miku era la única persona que me trataba diferente.

FIN FLASHBACK

No soy de las personas que guardan rencor y odio, en mi corazón solo había alegría que fue remplazada por la tristeza y la soledad.

Para terminar con mi sufrimiento debo terminar con mi vida.

Me di media vuelta para quedar de espaldas, extendí mis brazos a la altura de los hombros, cerre mis ojos y di un gran suspiro preparándome para lo que haría.

Deje mi mente en blanco, sentía como el viento helado me recorría todo el cuerpo, y cuando estaba apunto de dejarme caer, recordé algo que había olvidado que me detuvo.

FLASHBACK

\- Luka.. te amo.. prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas pase lo que pase –

\- Te lo prometo -

FIN FLASHBACK

Baje los brazos y solté unas cuantas lagrimas. Tenía una promesa.. una promesa que cumplir.

Me baje del barandal, tome el bolso que había dejado en el suelo, y me dirigí al apartamento donde vivía.

Caminaba lentamente, aun llorando, por las oscuras y heladas calles que eran alumbradas por los autos que pasaban a menudo. Quería que las calles se volvieran interminables.

Mientras subía por el ascensor, cerre los ojos y deje salir otra lagrima pensando ¿por qué me pasa esto?.

En mi mente solo estaba la imagen de la dulce sonrisa Miku, ella era la única razón para poder seguir.

Llegando al último piso, se abrió el ascensor y camine hasta la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Miku. Saque un pañuelo del bolso para secarme los ojos y así no notara mi estado depresivo.

Me quede parada frente a la puerta, busque el celular que estaba en el bolsillo para ver la hora.

 **23:47**

Ya ni se porque me interesa ver la hora, tal vez en el fondo aun tenga una pequeñísima pisca de esperanza de que almenos ella se acordara.

Di un gran suspiro, armándome valor, y abrí la puerta.

Como me lo esperaba, Miku debe estar durmiendo, todas las luces estan apagadas.

Entre con completa desilusión, cabizbaja, y cerré la puerta para luego buscar el interruptor de la luz que estaba a solo unos centímetro de la puerta. Cuando al fin lo encontré, prendí la luz y quede completamente en shock.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Luka! – dijieron todos los que estaban en el lugar.

Me quede congelada, no sabía como reaccionar.

\- Vamos, di algo – me dijo Meiko con su usual copa en la mano.

No pude pronunciar ninguna palabra, me quede quieta como si fuera de piedra.

\- ¿Hola..? Tierra llamando a Luka – dijo Gumi en un tono gracioso.

Lo único que pude hacer fue soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad inmensa que todos notaron.

\- S-se acordaron –

\- Claro que nos acordamos.. – dijo Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Porque hoy es y siempre será el día mas importante del año – completo Lily la frase del peli-azul.

\- También.. queríamos pedirte disculpas por nuestro comportamiento durante todo este tiempo.. – dijo el peli-morado algo nervioso frotándose la nuca – no volverá a pasar -

Ante las palabras que oía de ellos me sentía como en un sueño. Empecé a llorar ligeramente de la alegría. Me seque las lágrimas que tenia con ambas manos.

\- Ven, siéntate – me dijo Miki mostrándome una silla que estaba alado de la mesa.

Yo solo asentí y camine hasta ese lugar sintiéndome el centro de atención.

Cuando me senté, todos me rodearon, poniendo toda su atención en mí.

Mire a los alrededor sorprendiéndome con el decorado del lugar. Había varios carteles que decían feliz cumpleaños, muchos globos de diferentes colores, una montaña de regalos que llegaba hasta el techo, decoración de tiras de telas blancas y rosas, y también había flores por doquier.

En la mesa había bebidas alcohólicas, gaseosas, frituras y helados. Se notaba que Kaito y Meiko se habían encargado de la compras.

Todo parecía perfecto, pero faltaba algo.. o mas bien dicho alguien muy importante para mi.

\- G-gracias.. gracias a todos por acordarse.. – mire a todos con los ojos llorosos con una felicidad desbordante – n-nose como podre agradecérselos –

\- Luka.. no tienes nada que agradecer – dijo Meiko con una sonrisa.

\- Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.. – hablo rin – siempre estas cuando mas necesitamos ayuda- completo Len.

\- Siempre nos haces sentir parte de una familia.. – dijo al peli-morado con una sonrisa – eres nuestra querida rosadita – se acerco y revolvió mi cabello con su mano como si fuera una niña chiquita, pero en ese momento así me sentía.

Luego de ver nuevamente a los alrededores no pude evitar preguntar…

\- Donde esta Miku? – una gran preocupación me estaba empezando a dominar.

Al decir eso todos se miraron como si hubieran estado esperando esa pregunta. De la nada se apagaron las luces y vi como se acercaba una luz incandescente que prevenía de atrás mío. Gire hacia atrás lo suficiente para ver que era.

Vi a Miku con su angelical sonrisa y en sus manos de tenia una torta con dos velas con los números dos y tres.

\- Pide un deseo – me dijo aun sonriendo poniendo el pastel sobre la mesa enfrente de mí.

Mire a todos pensando que este era uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida.

\- Yo.. no necesito ningún deseo.. porque ya tengo todo lo que necesito.. una familia, y a la chica mas tierna del mundo – mire con una sonrisa a Miku quien se sonrojo asiéndose un poco la desentendida.

Inspire profundo para luego soplar delicadamente y apagar las velas. Al estar a oscuras, rápidamente prendieron las luces.

\- S-solo quiero decir que hoy.. es el segundo día mas feliz de mi vida – les dije observándolos a todos, mientras me secaba los ojos.

Al escuchar lo que dije, todos pusieron una expresión de confusión e intriga.

\- L-luka.. em.. – me hablo Miku tímidamente y con curiosidad - si este.. es el segundo día.. me gustaría saber..si no es mucha molestia.. ¿cuál.. fue el primero? –

\- El primer día.. fue cuando te conocí – respondí con la mayor de las sinceridades.

Miku pestaño varias veces abriendo sus ojos de par en par quedando sumamente sonrojada.

Ella rápidamente se acerco y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para darme un cálido beso.

\- Te daré tu regalo… – me hablo en un susurro – pero cuando estemos a solas -

Una hora mas tarde, veía como la fiesta estaba algo animada.

Kaito trataba de evitar que Meiko siga bebiendo ya que estaba pasada de copas. Estaba parada sobre una silla, moviendo la botella de sake que tenía en la mano de un lado a otro, haciendo pequeños karaokes con la canción de fondo de una manera desafinada.

Rin y Len se reían observando el espectáculo de la castaña, mientras que hablaban entre ellos de una manera tranquila. Tal parece que ya se estaban recuperando de la discusión que tuvieron con sus padres debido a la relación que mantenían.

Lily y Gumi estaban en su burbuja amorosa, no apartaban su vista de la otra ni por un segundo.

Miki se veía algo solitaria. Estaba sentada en un sillón individual, observando a los demás y dando pequeños sorbos a su copa cada tanto. No había notado que Gakupo la estuvo observando durante toda el día.

\- Parece que aun no se animo a hablarle – me dijo Miku que estaban sentada alado mío.

\- Tal vez.. debería darles un empujón – hable un poco preocupada.

\- Luka.. ya has hecho mas que suficiente por todos... – me estaba regañando – no permitiré que nadie mas se aproveche – se estaba empezando a enojar, aunque se veía tan adorable cuando se enojaba.

\- Miku.. al menos esta vez ¿si?- le estaba suplicando que me diera permiso.

Miku me miro a los ojos para luego pasar su vista a ellos y dar un suspiro de cansancio mirando al piso.

\- ¿Porque eres tan buena? – me pregunto volviendo a mirarme a los ojos.

Esa pregunta hiso que me sonrojara y apartara un poco la vista.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – pero yo lo haré, solo tengo que esperar el momento preciso -

\- Que planeas hacer? – pregunte un poco temerosa de los métodos que tendría.

\- Usare el consejo que me diste ase unos segundos – dijo mirando a Miki fijamente.

\- Que yo recuerde no te di ningún consejo en nuestra platica – dije frunciendo el seño tratando de entender lo que aria.

\- Ya lo veras… – dijo casi en una sonrisa macabra que me dio miedo.

Miku la estuvo observando por unos cinco minutos, hasta que al fin estaba asiendo lo que ella estaba esperando. Miki se dirigía hasta la concina y cerca de la puerta de dicho lugar estaba Gakupo sentando. Miku se acercaba escabulléndose sin que la vieran, caminando de forma sigilosa a cuatro patas, escondiendo detrás de los muebles.

Cuando la peli-roja estaba por pasar alado de Gakupo, Miku empezó a correr a la concina y al estar alado de Miki, disimuladamente, sin dejar de correr, la empujo lo suficientemente brusco para que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.

La peli-roja al caer de espaldas se notaba que no habría mucho que pudiera hacer.

Ella aun mantenía cerrado con fuerza los ojos esperando el impacto, pero al notar que no ocurrió nada los abrió.

\- E-estas bien? – le pregunto el peli-morado que la miraba fijamente mientras que la tenía entre sus brazos impidiendo que se caiga al suelo.

\- q-que paso? – pregunto la peli-roja mirando para los costados tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

\- Em.. pues.. vi que te estabas por caer.. y yo.. - empezó a hablar tímidamente apartando su mirada al costado, algo sonrojado - no podía permitir que lastimaras… –

Se formo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la peli-roja

\- Gracias – dijo Miki lo cual hiso que el peli-morado se sonrojara aun mas.

Gakupo volvió a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos para luego intercambiar miradas por unos segundos.

\- L-lo lo siento.. – se discuslpo ayudando a Miki a ponerse de pie.

\- No tienes porque disculparte – ya estando de pie.

Al ver como Miki lo estaba observando, se empezó a frotar la nuca sumamente sonrojada, mirando al suelo.

\- M-Miki.. em.. q-quisieras.. que te invite.. algo de t-tomar? – pregunto mirándola tímidamente.

Ella lo pensó varios segundos apartando su mirada lo cual hiso que Gakupo se empezara a deprimir.

\- Me encantaría – respondió finalmente con una alegre sonrisa.

El peli-morado parpadeo varias veces para luego formar una mueca de felicidad.

Se dirigieron a la mesa donde Gakupo preparo dos vasos, uno para Miki y otro para él. Estuvieron hablando entretenidamente entre risas, lo que parece que el plan de Miku había sido un éxito.

Luego de estar viendo como se relacionaban fui a la concina donde Miku me había hecho señas de valla.

\- Cuando dije que les daría un empujón no me refería a empujarlos al suelo – negué con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

\- Pero funciono – me dijo de forma arrogante.

Mire hacia donde estaban Miki y Gakupo, se veían felices. No pude evitar darle la razón.

\- Creo que tienes razón – di un largo suspiro para luego mirarla con una sonrisa. – Ven volvamos a la fiesta – dije dirigiéndome al living.

\- Espera.. – me detuvo tomándome de la mano – no tenemos porque regresar, ahora que estamos solas te puedo dar mi regalo – hablaba en un tono seductor.

\- Pero y los invitados? – dije al tiempo de girar hacia atrás

\- Ellos están ocupados, además ya conocen la salida – me estaba empezando a acorralar contra los muebles.

\- p-p-p-p-pero..- no pude seguir hablando ya que me atrapado los labios con los suyos en profundo beso.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que fue necesario parar para poder recuperar el oxigeno. Agarro mi brazo y me guio hasta nuestra habitación. Tuvimos que ir a escondidas para que nadie nos viera.

Ya estando dentro de la habitación, cerré la puerta y Miku automáticamente me salto encima. Me aprisiono contra la puerta para volver a besarme introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, mientras que ella me desabrochaba la blusa de forma ansiosa. Yo solo me quede inmóvil, algo me pasaba en la mente que no me dejaba tranquila.

Anteriormente ya lo había hecho con Miku aunque solo llegamos al punto de simples caricias, pero era otra cosa lo que me preocupaba.

\- Que pasa? – me pregunto deteniendo sus besos al notar que estaba muy distraída en mis pensamiento.

Baje un poco la mirada al suelo con una expresión de tristeza.

\- Es solo que… tengo miedo -

\- De que?- Dijo frunciendo el seño y apoyando sus manos su cintura en forma de jarron, tratando de entender lo que dije.

\- De que en la mañana, cuando despierte.. todo sea igual que antes – dije con la mirada en el piso.

Ella solo se quedo observándome.

\- Luka.. – subí la mirada para poder verla y darle mi atención – no tienes nada porque temer.. – me hablo con una sonrisa para luego acercarse y abrasarme – yo te protegeré – me dijo en un cálido susurro.

No se como hace, pero siempre me logra calmar. Solo sonreí y también la abrase.

Esas palabras me liberaron.

Luego de unos segundos, aprovechando el abraso, empecé a besar su cuello mientras que ahora era yo la que le estaba retirando las prendas.

La fui empujando hasta la cama donde la recosté para quedar sobre ella, aprisionándola con ambas manos a los costados.

Durante toda la noche, no hubo ni un segundo donde no acariciaras su delicada piel sin ropa, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sintiendo el aroma a menta que emanaba su largo cabello que revolvía entre mis dedos al besarla desenfrenadamente, rosado su punto mas sensible con mi lengua asiéndola gemir sin parar no importando que nos escucharan. Ella se aferraba con fuerza a mi espalda, enterrando sus uñas y gritando al sentir el placer que le proporcionaba.

Esa fue una noche de pasión muy intensa.

Al día siguiente, el sonido de mi celular me despertó, aunque Miku seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Delicadamente me libre su abraso, para poder levantarme de la cama y buscar el pantalón jeans donde se encontraba el celular.

Cuando lo encontré, lo saque del bolsillo. Vi la hora (13:26) y un mensaje de Rin.

~ Luka buenos días. Te mande un mensaje porque todos queríamos saber si querías venir al cine con nosotros. ~ una mueca de felicidad se formo en mi rostro al leer el mensaje.

~ Yo iré con Len, Kaito ira con Meiko, Lily ira con Gumi... y Gakupo ira con Miki, tal parece que tienen una relación. En fin, si quiries puedes invitar a Miku a si todos iremos juntos. Nos reuniremos en el parque de siempre a las 14:30 ~ nunca un mensaje me hiso mas feliz.

~ PD: valla forma de hacer gritar a la pobre Miku, debe estar exhausta después de eso, no me sorprendería verla en silla de ruedas jajajaja ~ ese comentario me puso toda roja, nos habían escuchado.

Ya estando camino al parque a la hora que acordamos, Miku estaba muy apegada a mí, se sujetaba a mi brazo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro con una gran sonrisa, dándome su confianza.

A lo lejos vi que ya estaban todos reunidos. Me hicieron señas de que valla adonde estaban.

Al llegar todos nos miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Miren.. acaba de llegar la fiera sexual y su pobre victima – dijo Rin de forma divertida, señalándonos, asiendo que todos se echaran a reír y me pusiera roja pies a cabeza – ¿necesitas hielo para ahí abajo? –

\- De que estás hablando? – pregunto Miku ya que no le mencione la parte del mensaje de Rin donde decía que nos había escuchado.

\- De que estoy hablando?... pues de esto… – saco su celular y puso play a una grabación de sonido, subiéndole el volumen para que todos escucharan.

" sigue así, así.. aahhh… Lu-kaa… aaahhhh.. no pares.. no pares¡ aaahhhh! "

Miku quedo completamente roja y yo lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme el rostro con ambas manos.

\- C-cuando g-grabaste eso? – pregunto Miku con ganas de matar a Rin.

\- Anoche, cuando estábamos por irnos, las busque para despedirme y cuando pase por la puerta de su habitación… esto… -

" ¡Lukaa .. aahhh .. n-no .. t-tan .. f-fuer..te .. aaahhhh! "

\- ¡Borraras eso ahora mismo! – dijo Miku con la cara roja de verguenza e ira.

\- jajaja nunca lo borrare jajaja – Rin no paraba de reírse a lo que tuvo que salir corriendo para que Miku no la alcanzara.

\- ¡Dame ese maldito aparato! – dijo Miku persiguiéndola con un palo que quien sabe donde lo consiguió.

Tuvimos que ir para detenerla antes que atrapara a Rin que ya se estaba cansando de correr.

\- ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme, voy a matarla! – dijo Miku, pataleando mientras que la alejábamos a rastras de Rin.

\- Rin..¿podrias borrar esa grabación? – dije para ver si con eso lograba calmar a Miku que escupía fuego por la boca.

\- Esta bien jaja, solo porque tu me lo pides – mostro cuando ponía opción de borrar – ¿contenta? pequeña pervertida – ese comentario no ayudo mucho ya que solo incremento la ira de Miku.

\- ¡Ahora si, te voy a matar! – de forma rápida se libro de nuestro agarre y nuevamente volvió a perseguirla por todo el parque.

Tuve que ir a detenerla antes de que atrapara a Rin que no podía correr mas por el cansancio.

Al estar a solo centímetros de Miku, salte sobre ella y las dos caímos al suelo quedando yo sobre ella. Detuve sus manos con las mías tomándola por las muñecas. Se trataba de librar de mi agarre moviéndose para todos lados para quitarme de encima.

\- ¡Luka suéltame, voy hacer pagar a Rin por lo que me dijo, sueltamnn…! – la interrumpí con un beso que duro varios segundos para ver si lograba calmarla. Se fue relajando hasta quedar completamente quieta y devolver el beso de forma mas apasionada – Luka… - suspiro al momento de liberar sus labios, mientras que ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos

\- Ya estas mas tranquila? – la mire con una sonrisa

\- S-si… –

La libre de mi agarre y la ayude a levantarse para luego sacudirnos el polvo de la ropa.

Volvimos a donde estaban todos y Rin que no paraba de reírse se escondía detrás de Lily.

\- Ya te calmaste? – pregunto Kaito riéndose ligeramente. Miku solo asintió no pudiendo pronunciar palabra, cubriéndose la cara de la verguensa – entonces ya podemos irnos -

Nos dirigimos al cine, tomados de la mano de nuestras respectivas parejas.

\- Luka ya pensaste que película vamos a ver? –

\- ¿Eh? ¿que? – esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Todos me miraban con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta – ¿d-de verdad quieren que yo elija? -

\- Claro, nos importa mucho tu opinión – nunca pensé que habría un día donde escuchara esas palabras.

\- N-nose que decir -

\- Cuando lleguemos elije la que mas te guste –

\- E-esta b-bien – asentí con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vez? te dije no habría nada de qué preocuparse – me dijo Miku en un susurro para que solamente yo escuchara.

\- Tienes razón – me acerque para darle pequeño beso – te amo – dije al momento de separarme de sus labios.

\- Yo también te amo – recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras se sujetaba a mi brazo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Me sentía tan feliz, tengo todo lo que siempre quise.

No se si me lo merezco o no, no lo se, pero ahora que lo tengo nada de eso me importa, porque después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta que tengo lo único que necesito, lo mas valioso y lo que nunca dejaria ir, el amor de Miku.


End file.
